


Celebration

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Series: Saved [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Chris and Eddie wake up the morning after mania with a text from a friend.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Series: Saved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Saved 'verse. I cannot claim the idea of sex with the belts on, that came from the fic In This Very Ring by Penumbren, Raising Kane and Jadedoll.

The morning after mania, Chris finally turned his phone on. Instantly, his phone began vibrating with the various congratulatory calls and texts. Making a mental note to call his dad and kids back, he scrolled through until he found the texts from Jasmine.

_I'm so proud of you guys!!! We'll have to make plans to celebrate ;). Xoxoxo_

Closing his phone with a chuckle, he turned over and threw an arm over Eddie and pulled the other man close. " _Hola querido_ ," came the beloved voice, rough with sleep but still filled with such love.

" _Bonjour, chéri_ ," he returned, smiling at the shiver his use of French caused his lover. Nuzzling gently at the nape of Eddie's neck, Chris sighed contentedly. At some point they'd have to get up but for now, he was happy to be lazy. "Jasmine offered to help us celebrate."

Eddie laughed a little as he turned in Chris's arms to face him. "Think she knows we started already?"

Benoit made a noncommittal sound, leaning in and kissing Eddie soundly. "Probably," he agreed when they finally broke for air, beginning to kiss along his lover's jaw when his phone buzzed again. With an annoyed grunt, he reached back and grabbed it, flipping it open.

_So, you guys have sex with the belts on?_

Eddie peered at the phone for a second before starting to laugh. Chris instantly looked at him pointedly. "Don't you dare tell her," the Canadian growled, even as he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _querido_ ," Eddie replied, putting on his best innocent look. Trailing one hand down Chris's chest, he stopped teasingly at his navel. "Have to admit though, it'd make her day."

Benoit tossed his phone back onto the bedside table. "We're not telling her," he reiterated emphatically as he pulled Eddie over top of him. "Ever."


End file.
